Averian Rose
by The Devil Butterfly
Summary: Hope was a servant forced into the role of servicing women all his life, but when he's finally tasted a brief moment of freedom even poor, it gets taken away when he makes the mistake of stealing from the cold yet beautiful aristocrat Lightning Farron. AU


**Alpha:** *New Author's Note* (submitted on 06.15.10, revised on 06.28.11, re uploading only chapter one to ffnet on 12.12.13)

**Please read what is written on my profile page in regards to stories. All inquiries should be sent via PM or through email. You are more than welcome to leave signed or unsigned reviews, but letting you all know now; I will not respond like I used to, to reviews. If you must reach me use the PM system or my email.**

**Also; I know this is one of the older stories but its still one of the stories I do like and do want to continue so, hence why I'm putting it back up here. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, blah, blah, blah, this is obviously fair use as this is for entertainment purposes ONLY and I'm not making a dime, happy.

Also fic is rated R/M for a reason, though nothing explicit happens now, themes or considered dark and mature.

*Notes:

**Asphodels- **Hopeless or regret

**Redingote-** a type of long coat worn by men but also was styled in fashion for women of the time, during the 1800's.

Now onward to the story:

_Averian Rose_

**I. - Asphodels Growing among Weeds**

"_Oh! Firecrackers left from the Bodhum Fireworks Festival!" a young woman of about nineteen cried with excitement. The young woman was wearing a full pink maid's dress with a white flora apron and white beribboned cap with pink ribbon; signifying her status as a common cleaning maid. _

_Hope cheered up, seeing the excited wonder in Vanille's face, her green eyes lit with uncontained eagerness, "I found these on my way back after visiting one of my Belladonna's for the night—" he paused, smile diminishing with thoughts of the demanding aristocratic woman. _

_The gingered haired girl saddened. She hated what the young man had been forced into by their masters. It wasn't anyway to live. Neither was her lowly status as a humble cleaning maid was better, but it didn't include being in the services of seedy rich men. _

_He shook his head, reinforcing his smile for Vanille's sake, "When I found them unused, I thought about you and how much you wanted to go see the fireworks together."_

_Vanille took the younger teen by surprise with one of her many hugs. The boy was always so thoughtful and sweet. She pulled back a little, hands on his shoulders as she looked down at him, "Next time for sure!" she exclaimed, feeling happy._

"_Next time, it'll be you, me, and my good friend Fang, you'll like her," she always made mention of this mysterious woman Hope had never met. He knew the story Vanille told him well enough, about the two of them becoming separated five years ago. _

"_We'll be freed and next year all three of us can watch the event together!" she was jumping around, clasping her hands together with a wide smile, lost in her own world. Her merriment was very contagious, for he even found himself smiling with her. It was nice to get lost in happier daydreams when their lives were not so kind._

"_I'll make it happen," she paused to turn and face him and he only grinned with a determination to not fail her, "I promise!" he knew how much it meant for Vanille to be reunited with her long time friend, wherever the woman might be. _

_She nodded her head, believing in his words, "I'm almost done with all my tasks for the night, so we can light them up when I'm done." They weren't much, just small handheld firecrackers that sparked and popped until the colors sizzled out. _

_Hope nodded, "Sure, I gotta check-in with Nabaat-sama anyhow." _

_They both heard the tell-tale sound of Hope's metal wrist band beeping. The smiles on their faces cease, the atmosphere grim. Vanille watched the silver haired boy walk up the polished stone steps into the grand house belonging to their mistress. He had made Miss Jihl wait on him long enough. He knew he wouldn't be punished for his small act of rebellion. Hope decided that Vanille greeting him at the front gates was more important than the blonde lady's comforts. _

_Seemed Nabaat adored him too much to lay a pristine polished fingernail on him because he was her most prized high paying pet. A favorite among the high class women of court; though Hope wished it were not so. They said it was because of his youthful beautiful features that were to be envied. Combined with the naïve and innocent look that even the most hardened of hearts soften with just a single glance. Of course the young lad was far from innocent, that being snatched away at the tender age of only ten. _

_Vanille thought it was such a pity that given the immaculate clothes he wore when he was in the service of those women, it was all a big lie. The boy really looked like he was an aristocrat himself, even of noble status when he wore those clothes; "Good luck Hope."_

_He turned to her with a slight smile, "Thanks…I'm just glad it's not you."_

_The pink wearing maid shared his understanding; after all it was because of Hope that she's gotten away with a lot of mishaps that would have gotten her in serious trouble._

"_Don't worry Hope; in time it will not be like this for you anymore, we promised each other we'll getaway from here…"_

The images of the night began to fade and along with it, his red head friend and then green eyes saw white and gray and a dash of pale blue. It was too bright, so he closed his eyes and tried a second time around to slowly adjust them to the dreary light of morning.

Cold rainy days of fall still made the trashier sides of town reek. It was a little chilly but muggy out. The season of summer slowly becoming a fading memory but tiny bits of it were still left even as citizens of the hollowed continent Cocoon were breezing through October, especially for the seaside country of Bodhum.

Finally having his eyesight adjusted, he awoke to cloudy gray skies and finding himself alone in a cramped and dark alleyway. He sighed, _"A dream, no a past memory."_

Vanille, it's been eight months since their escape and their separation. Being destitute and alone made surviving in these streets unbearable, yet Hope was determined to persevere. He promised Vanille they would see each other again. He only prays that nothing horrific has befallen his friend, wherever she is.

He was not around to protect or have her back incase some dishonorable man tried to overpower her; even worse if they tried to force her into the life of a service doll for anyone willing to pay a pretty coin. Service doll, service pet they were 'cute' names given to those who were unfortunate to become a living accessory that one can do anything they pleased without any consequences. Oerba Dia Vanille was a very pretty, young woman in bloom; any grown man with a healthy libido would love to bed her.

For one who was accustomed to the rules of being such a sexual servant, he knew all there was to know when it came to being in the company of lust driven adults. Women in particular, the high class Bellandonnas were the ones who sought him out. They had given him access to certain comforts and pampering, that other slaves were not privy to but never anything close to true freedom.

He loved his freedom, his life wasn't pleasant but he was free and he planned on keeping it that way. Eventually he'll learn to make his way up in the world with enough financial success to live comfortably so when he and Vanille found each other again, she'll have a place to call home. They could even live somewhere faraway from Eden and Bodhum, even Palumpolum; he held too many memories of that particular city; none of them very happy memories.

Maybe Vanille wouldn't mind living in Nautilus? The fairy-tale like city of dreams.

A low grumble was heard and felt within his stomach, cutting away his thoughts of his friend and how he was to begin his pursuit of financial gain.

He needed to get himself up from the current spot he occupied as his sleeping quarters. He's been on the move non-stop since the incident at the home of his prior mistress. A runaway slave couldn't stay in the same place for more than necessary. Hope allowed himself a day at best before he was on the move again. He was never privy to what occurred that night eight months ago; though he has heard rumors of various uprisings from many a rebellious faction becoming more and more frequent against Sanctum. Whatever the reasons that night when the Duchess of Eden's home was burning, it created the perfect scenario; there had been mass panic, chaos, and much confusion. It was that window of opportunity opened wide for him and Vanille to make their escape. And escape they did.

The young man's stomach was still protesting fiercely. He didn't eat anything in almost five days, there wasn't any decent edible scraps left out in the back alleyways from the restaurants, bakeries, or food markets he passed by. He needed to eat before he passed out; that was the last thing he wanted to do. His choices, looking grim there was only one option left.

Hope didn't want to resort to these desperate means to get food but his situation always bordered between life and death.

"_So far, so good I've gotten away with it, once more wouldn't hurt,"_ as long as he wasn't caught.

There was only a few set of rules Hope gave himself to follow by when he had no choice but to use his last resort for survival; stealing. None of the poor; there was no point in taking from others in the same slump as him. No one in groups; they caused too much attention and way too much trouble. No one who seemed strong enough to overpower him, it was suicide to even think of stealing from someone who could easily take you out or worse was an authoritative figure. Following the code of these three basic rules has not only allowed him to be successful at pick-pocketing, though it wasn't anything to be proud of; but it also kept him alive and under the radar.

Finally, he walked his way out of the tiny crack of space behind the buildings that set in rows. Once out in opened space, Hope was now mingling in the large crowd of people walking down one of the main streets that held the market and food districts.

With his plan set and his boomerang by his side; the only thing he had left of sentimental value. His mother had given it to him years past and he's never left it behind. Hope made his way in the swarm of people, searching for the person that he would take from. It was someone usually female, alone, unguarded and obviously filthy rich. The rich made it so _easy_ to take from. Just counting the way they dressed _alone_ separated them from all the rest. No one in the lower classes, especially of the low class and the poor could afford the gil to buy silks and velvets that were so adored by the middle and high elite. Of course if one were smart enough, they're have body guards of some sort watching their backs from any thieves ready to strike.

His eyes wandered the crowd and they fell on a very beautiful lady with blue aqua eyes and an interesting shade of light red hair. She was dressed very…uniquely. Hope never saw a woman dressed in _men's_ clothing before! He been used to seeing women in nothing but layers of skirts, gowns, and dresses. Even the standard uniform for women in the military was some form of dress, if a bit unorthodox in its design as the skirts were a tad revealing in its make. However this was for more practical reasons than modesty as they need to move around freely and no woman could seem to barely move around with layers of skirts that laid over hoop skirts. Maybe women of lower status wore some form of pants but it was usually underneath a dress of some sort.

In any case, it seemed the lady is wearing a feminine version of men's dress clothes. He spotted the ever familiar shade of crimson, hanging from a shoulder arm badge behind her back on the left. Taking a closer look at the outfit and the colors, which consisted of a light grey frock coat that conformed to her figure, brown dress vest over a white smock and black pants with brown boots with buckles; he knew right away that she was a Guardian Corp officer; a sergeant to be exact by the three yellow feathers she wore in her blue hat and the two glowing circles of her arm badge.

The woman was holding a conversation with a man, taller than her by almost a full head's height. He was brown skinned with curly hair that was styled in a puffy fashion. He seemed older and also the cheerful of the pair. He was also dressed immaculately, like every other person he knew of the high class.

"Strike them out," he mumbled, he would just be _asking_ for trouble trying his luck at stealing from a woman with a gun blade, what he believes is a blazefire saber at her side, safely tucked away in a red holster. A woman who's gaze is cool looking, sort of methodically even if he thinks her cute, and is a soldier of Guardian Corp. And her male friend there, dressed in a white redingote, tan knee length slacks and black boots didn't look like a pushover either, the man might be rich but he was wise enough to have protection; twin black aldebaran pistols set in holsters at his sides.

Hope shook his head and sighed. He was hungry, but not desperate to die today. He won't die, not until he was with Vanille again like they promised. Beginning his walk around town again to spot his next potential victim, it looked like he was going to strike out again until he spotted _her_!

Now, at this point in time as Hope continued to stare her down, the woman making her way from one vending booth to the next in her pretty yet simple pink and pale blue dress; the warning signals in his brain should have told him to let her be. But the alarms weren't going off, shutdown by the bigger part of him that was too hungry for him to rationalize his decisions properly. He needed a nice amount of fifty gil if maybe a bit more to feed for today.

If only he would have put two and two together with the blue eyes and pink hair…

The young belle was alone and unguarded with a bright cheerful smile on her face as she perused a vendor selling hot breakfast Danishes. Closer to her now, he was about to put his plan in motion. Accidentally bump her, apologize to distract her, make up something to keep her focused and then getaway scot free with her pretty silk and satin silver purse, that he made a mental note did not go at all with the colors she was wearing.

His stomach growled very loud and she turned to him with a stunned expression. His face must have had the same look she had because it completely took him by surprise, ruining his game plan. The woman smiled at him all the same having no idea that the boy facing her planned to rob her blind.

"Do you want to eat with me?" the question threw him off guard and he suddenly got apprehensive, taking a step back, _"Maybe this woman isn't as clueless as she seems?" _

He crossed his arms, he looked at her with suspicion "What's the catch?" he was glaring at her and she chuckled.

"No catch at all, you sound hungry and since I was about to get something real quick before meeting up with my sister and our friend, I figured I'll offer."

She sounded sincere, but he dealt with many high class belles before and they _always_ wanted something, always. A part of him was also reminded of Vanille as he talked with her. It was like befriending the gingered curled hair girl all over again; just a very rich pink hair version of her. She would be ashamed of him if she knew what he reduced himself to, stealing from women.

Arms still crossed he shrugged, "If you're offering lady, I'm not turning it down."

He still didn't trust her and it showed. She was very amused by him and so she laughed. It was kind of annoying him. These rich types! Did they find the littlest humor in the poor's suffering? If it weren't for people like him and Vanille, they'll be wiping their own asses. The woman ceased her teasing, seeing the angry scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry."

Hope whipped his head in her direction, brows furrowing deeper trying to keep him self from snapping at her, "What are you apologizing for?"

"Because I think I just offended you somehow."

He shrugged again, trying to come off as nonchalant, "No big deal."

His actions must have pleased her for she was smiling at him again. _"What a weird dame."_

"Hmm, I'll get two apple Danishes please!" she looked over to Hope who looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Or I could order something else if you don't like Danishes?" she asked with a small smile.

He huffed, rolling his eyes. Now he really couldn't go through with his initial plan! Damn his morality and this woman's too! "An apple Danish sounds good."

She looked real happy at his reply, again reminding him of Vanille. Though truthfully, anything even half cooked dire flan soup sounded delightful, just anything that would fill his belly.

With her purchase made, she gave one of the Danishes to Hope before taking a small bite of her own. She watched the platinum blond on the verge of devouring the breakfast pastry.

"Where are my manners!" she cried, looking like she suddenly remembered something very important. "My name is Serah, Serah Villiers."

He was about done with his food, swallowing a piece, he glanced at her and responded, "Hope." It was all he was going to supply her with, no need in telling his last name. She'll probably figure, he wouldn't have one.

"It's nice to meet you!" her smiles never seem to end. Was she that happy to get acquainted with someone dirty and worn down like him?

"You're the second person I've met that can devour his food in minutes!" she had this dreamy far off gaze in her eyes, but Hope didn't pay that any mind.

He rolled his eyes; he wanted to snap at her that he didn't eat in days! There wasn't anything funny about the way he was eating.

"You must know _a lot_ of poor folks then," is what he said instead, but it still came out harsh and snippy. Her smile left her face and she looked shamed her face a rosy hue.

"That's not what I meant—"

"Doesn't matter," he cut off.

She smiled softly, in an apologetic way as she stared at him. Hope was curious to know what she was thinking as she stared at him now. He watched her take a handkerchief out of her purse, dabbing some sweet scented liquid on it before bringing it close to his face.

"May I?"

She was asking his permission to touch his face. He grew wary, curious, but still suspicious all the same. He nodded his head and became very still, tensing up as the woman did nothing more than wipe his dirtied face a little clean. Serah didn't comment about his stiff posture or how he seemed relieved once she stopped touching him.

Done with her task, she looked up from her purse and gasped softly. The jade eye boy just frowned, "What?"

Beautiful, not quite the word she thinks the young man would want to hear someone calling him. Amazing that underneath all those tattered rags and grime was a youthful and handsome face.

"What?" he asked again, feeling a little agitated.

"It's just, you're so- gorgeous…" she trailed off. She had a peculiar look in her eyes, but Hope didn't suspect anything from it.

High class dames who thought him pretty were no good. Being poor and filthy did wonders to keep them away from him, "I take after my mother," he stated.

An expression he couldn't read overcame her, "I see."

He wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, but it wasn't any of his business.

"Umm, thanks!" he uttered, looking away sheepishly.

"Huh, for what?" she blinked.

"For the food," he smiled.

Her eyes brightened along with her smile, "Ah That!" Serah began rummaging around in her purse, "That was just a little appetizer; if you want I can—"

"Serah!" an authoritative feminine voice ranged out in the crowd getting closer to where they stood. The shout scared the poor girl, making her drop the silver silk purse, some gold coins got loose. It totally went unnoticed by her, but not Hope. He knew he decided he would not take from the kind woman, but here was an opening.

The perfect chance and it wasn't like the girl would stop being rich tomorrow. These were desperate times, and Vanille would understand!

They heard the voice call the woman's name again and Hope looked over at her. She sighed, "That's my sister Éclair."

He was bemused, "You don't sound too happy about it."

He grinned as he watched her wave off his comment, looking shocked.

"Oh! It's not what you think, it's just sis can be a bit over—"

"Serah! I've been constantly calling your name you could have the decency to respond to me!" Suddenly a woman with strawberry hair and a man with an afro had come up to them.

"—bearing," she uttered under her breath. Her sister can be unapologetically overbearing. She turned around with a smile on her face before taking a few hops to press herself into her sister's body for a hug, "Big sis!"

The older pink haired woman inwardly sighed, feeling a little uncomfortable with her sister's public display of affection but patting her on the back nonetheless, "Serah you're a gown woman, act your age."

The younger woman smiled, ignoring her sister's reprimand, "There's no need to be embarrassed Éclair, it's only a hug."

She and the man that had been walking by her sister's side were laughing at the soldier. Of course she waved it off, "I thought I told you, not to call me that in public."

"But it's your name, Lightning," Serah just sighed.

The woman made a small noncommittal noise, turning her attention away from her sister, "Who is this?" she nodded her head in the direction of the almost forgotten boy. She walked closer to the platinum blond.

Hope almost startled, hearing the woman's accusatory tone being directed at him. He hadn't paid much notice to the two new comers, once Serah had given her consideration to her family member and friend. He had looked back down to see that the purse was still there. It was an opportunity and figuring no one was paying attention, he scooped it up and pocketed it safely away underneath his pant leg.

Really looking at her now, she was the same woman he saw earlier walking with the man in white and brown slacks at her side! Her face was almost completely devoid of emotion other than slight annoyance and curiosity towards him. Her eyes were so clear and blue like the ocean but their gaze didn't hold much warmth. They were much colder, like frigid ice caverns of Icicle that held no comfort for those who dared to dwell the icy mountains.

And she scared him if he were to stay honest, as stubborn as he was he tried as he might to not show this seasoned veteran that he was scared of her. With the minutes ticking it was now apparent that with her ice cold gaze still on him, she was waiting for an answer to her question.

Hope glanced at her before looking down, he found himself unable to stare too long at her lest he become shaken with nerves, "No one important," he replied.

Serah frowned; she didn't want any confrontations between her sister and the boy. He did not do anything wrong. Sazh shook his head, silently watching on. He had been a tad suspicious of the kid, but he did seem rather harmless, and malnourished; but the middle aged man chalk it up to the boy being obviously poor, going some days without food. The child could hardly put up a fight if he wanted to.

"Listen Missy," Sazh turned his attention away from the child to Lightning. "I say we leave that boy alone and be on our way."

Seeing as Lightning was refusing to bulge, Sazh leaned in further, so only she could hear him, "I understand your fierce determination to watch out for your sister, but you and I both know this kid is no threat, let him go."

The younger woman mulled over her pseudo guardian's words. She was not blind at all to what she saw in front of her and her sister seemed fine, but it was habitual for her to be constantly suspicious of strangers: rich, poor, adult, even children.

Hope was doing his best to save face in front of this woman. He did not want to allow her the courtesy of frightening him as she already had. If he let her scare him into submission, he knew without a doubt she'll figure him out in a heartbeat.

"Well, _'No one important'_ if that is the case, I commend your attempts of trying to keep a brave face, but it's clear that you are scare."

Hope's expression changed from surprised at the indirect compliment and then furrowed at the suspicious tone in her voice.

"Are you trying to imply something, officer?" he snapped. This woman was something else. He wanted to get out of there before she truly found him out. He was annoyed now, sure he took her sister's vintage purse but this woman did not have any real reasons to go by that he done anything other than being near the wrong person at the wrong time.

Seeing the disconcerted looks of her sister and their friend, it seemed they felt the same.

The turn of Lightning's lips was so minuscule you would have missed the smirk on her face had you been paying attention. She found herself a little humored by him. Her eyes had widened in mild surprise at his rebuttal. Interesting child this boy was to openly talk back to her that way.

"You know boy, if I were any other kind of officer I could have you arrested for talking to me in that manner!" Hope almost shook with fright. She was right after all; disrespect of an officer was a sure way to get taken into custody. If she really wanted much to his dismay, she could have already hand cuffed him but she didn't. It was something to take note of, perhaps some officers could show mercy.

She rested her weight on her left as she stood, hand resting on her hip. "You know '_No One Important_', usually when someone is scared and think someone's implying anything," she started slowly walking up to him, eyes narrowed. "It's a sure way to know they are guilty of something."

Instead of backing away from her, he stood his ground jade eyes mirroring her own narrowed ones. She was finally close enough to him to engulf him in her arms if she had so wished. "Are you guilty _No one Important_?"

The two of them made for a comical sight. It was almost like two siblings having a common spat. More like a young brother who didn't want to listen to his reprimanding sister than a homeless boy trying to stare down a GC sergeant as he had to look up at her and a Sanctum officer trying to interrogate him.

"If you don't mind me _sayin_' ma'am, you're the only one barking out that I'm guilty of something _you_ have no proof of." Hope silently noted once again his blatant disregard of his situation as he disrespected the woman for a second time. The adrenaline must have started to kick in, because Hope knew that he was usually overly shy and unable to really speak his mind.

But after some time of living on the streets could begin to change one in many ways and when he was dead set on not getting caught, his flight or fight mechanism began to kick in. It is said that a cornered and wounded animal will fight for its life if threatened to the brink.

"_He's got you there,"_ Sazh thought, wanting this thing to end.

Glaring at him one last time, she sighed turning her eyes away from him, "Get lost before I change my mind about taking you in for disrespect of an officer!" With that she turned away from him with a flourish of her red cap, walking back over to Serah and Sazh.

He didn't believe he could hold his breath so much until he exhaled with relief that he was home free. Seeing as the woman was not going to give him any more of her attention, he took this chance to slip away unnoticed.

Before leaving, he stopped and looked to Serah. She had a wide smile on her face as she silently waved to him. She seemed glad as well that her sister had ended the small conflict; it was beginning to grab people's attention.

"Good day to you Belladonna," he mock bowed, after that he was gone, lost somewhere in the crowd.

Serah had a sort of sad expression at the boy's strange words. She had a feeling she heard that word Belladonna being used before. If it was important, she'll remember.

"The nerve of the brat," Lightning griped, killing the silence among the three of them.

"You were kind of coming off too harsh on the kid there," Sazh stated, only for Light to flash him a glare that read 'are you serious?' The grown man only sighed, choosing to ignore Light's dreary mood swings.

"If my sister was not so quick to pick strays off the street when she decides to leave my side—"

"Oh stop it Éclair!" Serah shouted in frustration at her sister. She rarely yelled at Lightning, but she was really pushing it now. She was not pleased at the jabs her sister was making about a certain blond hair, black hat wearing man she loved either.

"I have been but a woman since the eighteenth of my turning! There's nothing a child can do to me—" Light made a face of disbelief, "—in broad daylight—" the older woman yawned with mock boredom and Serah was getting exasperated, "—in front of hundreds of people!"

Light's face was of a woman unconvinced and Serah and Sazh both knew it.

"And that was a low blow towards Snow!" Serah objected, still trying to stay mad at her sibling.

Light scowled pretending she did not know what Serah was getting at, "Serah must you play at theatrics in the middle of the busy streets?"

"Do not change the subject, I did not pick up Snow from the streets and he never was a stray you know that. Sure he might not be financially stable, but he's a good hard working man and he's my husband!"

Lightning fought the urge to roll her eyes, opting for pinching the bridge of her nose as if that would alleviate the headache from hearing her sister dispute that big oaf's good name, "Serah just stop it."

And just like that, Serah quieted, but not without pouting like a petulant child to make Lightning more annoyed.

"One, how much money he has as long as he can _sustain_ a **steady** **job** for more than a month, matters not to me. Two, he is **not** your husband and I really hope you are not going around town saying your Mrs. Snow Villiers to everyone you've met today."

Serah didn't want to take their argument further about Snow's job predicament, though she wanted to gloat that he has finally gotten a steady job, in fact he was the owner of said job, regardless of what 'Miss high and mighty thought'. And whether she liked it or not, she and Snow were going to get married, hopefully come the spring of the new year.

"I haven't done such a thing Éclair."

Lightning made a noncommittal noise in her throat before turning away from the tell-tale lie and wanting to drop the subject.

"Thanks to our wonderful banter, I'm now twenty minutes more hungry than I was before and only less than an hour to spare before I take my leave to headquarters, let's go, Serah my purse."

The woman in the GC uniform held out her palm, without turning around expecting to hold a silk and satin florally designed silver purse that belonged to her.

Serah stuck her tongue out behind her sister's back before moving her hands around to untie the purse from her person. She creased her dark pink eyebrows, hands patting her sides, her front, and her back.

"_Oh Etro! This isn't good!" _

Sazh had caught the look of pure horror upon the younger Farron's face.

"Serah what is taking so long?" Light finally chose that moment to turn around glaring at Serah and expecting to see her purse being handed to her. Instead what she got was a worried Sazh and a terrified Serah, scooting her way over to hide behind the dark skinned man.

"Now Missy, don't get mad at the girl, you don't wanna start another stupid argument over a missing purse…"

Lightning stared at them unblinking, "What?"

Serah cried out, "My word! Thanks a lot Sazh! Now she's lost her faith in me!" She said all this as she held on tighter to his long white coat.

"Sorry, sorry little Miss—"

"Serah please tell me you didn't lose my purse?"

The younger sibling made a small noise, cowering away from the dark undertone of anger slowly rising from the older one.

"I swear I didn't mean too! I only took it off to buy me and that boy Hope some apple Danishes and then I took it off again to buy him food- but then I heard your voice and you scared me and I—"

Serah realized she had dropped the purse on the ground but she wasn't aware that her sister stopped listening to her with the mention of the white haired boy.

"_Please be on the ground,"_ she moved away from Sazh back to where she was standing and saw the coins that had fallen but no purse in sight.

"That's his name, Hope?"

Serah looked up to her sister who was seemingly very calm about the entire ordeal, "That's what he told me, no last name, why…oh no Éclair. He didn't steal—"

"Of course he didn't," she snapped sarcastically, making Serah flinch. "_You_ just in a moment of irresponsibility dropped my purse and gave him the chance to getaway without getting caught! Meaning he conned you for a fool!"

Her angry blue eyes were searching through the citizens of Bodhum, as if she were able to spot their thief, "Hmph, I knew that brat was no good." The Guardian Corp officer was more angry at herself because she by her own words let the little sneak getaway, knowing her gut feeling about him was correct.

Of course she had to listen to the other voice in her mind, the softer part of her conscious that said Sazh was right and that she was coming off too strongly, what she was doing wasn't right. She was damn well bullying the child.

Serah looked on the verge of tears, "It was an honest mistake!"

"If you'll stop being so damn trustworthy all the time, people wouldn't take advantage of you Serah! This is why I can't leave you alone for two minutes when we're in town!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Sazh interjected between the two arguing sisters. Light needed to calm down and Serah could do with a little consoling, poor child was speechless and close to crying her eyes out.

"Missy, you need to apologize to Serah here," he placed a hand on each woman's shoulder, bringing them closer to face each other.

Lightning in stubborn fashion, shrugged Sazh's hand off, crossing her arms refusing to look at her sister, "But, you know I'm—"

"Éclair A. Farron," The older woman snapped an angry glare at Sazh, ignoring the commanding tone in his voice that he rarely uses. But seeing the stern unwavering gaze in his eyes that wasn't something you see everyday with the cheerful man, she caved in.

"I apologize you know I'm not mad at you."

Serah nodded her head, wiping away a few tears that escaped her eyes, "I'm sorry too, I'll try to be more aware next time." It took nothing for Serah to hug her sister. It was a hard thing for Lightning to commit when she was wrong. The younger woman smiled when she felt her sister's arms surround her briefly before letting go.

Who knew Sazh could work his fatherly magic when it counted?

"Now with all of that settled, let's go eat, you're forgetting I still have enough gil for all three of us!" he was cheerful again, the stern, commanding man a fleeting memory.

Lightning looked like she was ready to protest.

"You have all the time after you filled your belly to go seek out the child and kill him for stealing the purse," he reprimanded; knowing exactly where her thoughts lie.

She huffed indignantly, "Fine."

As the trio walked on to Lebreau's café for a late morning breakfast, Lightning Farron was silently cursing the boy named 'Hope's' existence. No one steals from her and getaway with it. He was going to rot in jail for the rest of his life when she got through with him!

"_I __**will**__ find you, you little thief!"_


End file.
